In mobile devices having wireless connectivity, there is a growing movement to offload traffic of new services, such as IMS based services, to Wi-Fi if whenever possible. The motivation comes from spectrum scarcity for those new often bandwidth hungry services and the limited cellular coverage that deliver those services. One of the challenges in modern smartphone architectures is the way the functionality is separated between a cellular modem and an application processor, with the Wi-Fi connectivity fully driven from the application processor. However, many of the services like Voice are handled by the modem to be power efficient. Meanwhile, the application processor continues to consume power limiting the battery life of the mobile device. With the advent of IP-based services, more functionality is being moved to the modem. This includes a separate TCP/IP stack, IMS (SIP) stack for call handling, etc. Wi-Fi connection management functionality and interface is traditionally controlled by the Operating System and the application processor due to its complexity and tight interleaving with the user experience. Thus, there is a need to more efficiently manage functionality between the application processor and the modem.